1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a condensate of an aldehyde compound and a phenol compound in the form of fine particles. More particularly, it relates to a method for producing a solid phenolic resin in the form of fine particles which can be easily discharged from the reactor and readily mixed with a filler, coloring material, curing agent, etc. without crushing the solidified phenolic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, solid phenolic resins have been produced industrially by the cooling pan method. This method, however, has several drawbacks in workability and productivity, and it is not necessarily an effective industrial means. This method provides phenolic resin in the form of solid lump, which has to be crushed before mixing with a filler, coloring material, curing agent, etc.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, the present inventors carried out a series of researches, which led to the findings that solid phenolic resin in the form of fine particles can be obtained.